


Inanimate

by StygianTongue



Series: Egregious [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StygianTongue/pseuds/StygianTongue
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has been through a lot as a Jedi Padawan. Perhaps the most egregious thing happen to him was being taken by a Sith Lord and presumed dead by the Jedi Order.
Series: Egregious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Inanimate

Seelenus had no last name. Seelenus had no title. Seelenus had no face. Seelenus had no soul, no emotions, and no words. Seelenus had nothing beyond his grey clothing and grey mask and grey cloak, and a lightsaber as grey and dull as the rest of him. It seemed an insult to even call his weapon a lightsaber, such was the lack of presence and light it showed.

Seelenus followed Count Dooku and General Grievous and Asajj Ventress wherever they went, did whatever they commanded, and always was two steps behind and one step to their left. Seelenus kept his head bowed, his hands folded in front of him, and his body tensed. Seelenus was nothing if not dutiful, efficient, and silent. If he were not a living sentient, he would be the greatest example of an impersonal droid.

Anakin Skywalker was life—he was fire and sunshine and chaos. His bright blue lightsaber shown with a reflection of his own radiance, and his presence in the Force was akin to a supernova. Anakin Skywalker had more in common with Master Yoda and Master Windu combined then he had with Seelenus… but something drew him to the drab Darksider anyway.


End file.
